Chapter 22
That's So Tragic! is the 22nd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu recollects on the events that transpired between him and Ushio when they first entered Suzaku High School; the two attempted to turn over a new leaf, but certain events prevented Ryu from doing so. Summary One year ago, during the new student orientation ceremony, Ryu resolves to becoming a new person, leaving the fighting behind. Suddenly, Ushio makes his way behind Ryu, the latter shocked upon seeing him. Ryu questions his presence, with the male's reply being that he is now a student of this school. The two head to the men's room to converse, both surprised upon discovering that they are both here for the same reason. After naming each other's faults, the two announce that they are at this school to attain a normal life, asking one another to stay out of their way. Class begins, and Ryu attempts to befriend a group of students, believing that they are reading manga. However, when he grabs the book and begins to read, he realizes that the concept is beyond his understanding. They question if he likes literature, but before they get a response, Ryu flees the area. Walking around the halls, Ryu tries to speak to numerous students, all resulting into failure approaches. Ryu heads to the men's bathroom once again, telling himself that there is not a single person who he can get along with. Just then, he notices that Ushio is inside the bathroom stall beside him, laughing at him. Before long, Ushio laughs at Ryu as well. The two claim that it is only the first day of school, and that they will surely make new friends. Two months later, on the school's roof, Ryu and Ushio gaze at the sky as they lament over the fact that they were not able to make a single friend. However, Ushio claims that things may not seem to get boring. After school, Ushio and Ryu walk pass a group of guys assaulting a girl from this school. Ushio gets ready to fight them, but Ryu ponders what is right. Ushio, however, is already fighting the men, leading Ryu to join him. After the fight ends, with Ryu and Ushio as the victors, the girl leaves the area without thanking them. The following day, Ryu is suspended from school, informed that two witnesses saw him in a fight. Hearing one of the witnesses' name, Ushio's, Ryu is at a loss for words. Shortly afterwards, the students at the school began to bash Ryu, and Ushio ceased conversations with him entirely. Urara listens to Ryu's story, shocked upon the revelation. Suddenly, Toranosuke and Miyabi arrive, consoling him after eavesdropping on his conversation with Urara. Urara denotes that Ryu's reasons for refusing to help Nene is because the girl who they saved back then was Nene herself. As Nene and Ushio arrive, Ryu explains that she was the girl they saved. Characters in Order of Appearance #Urara Shiraishi #Miyabi Ito #Toranosuke Miyamura #Ryu Yamada #Nene Odagiri #Ushio Igarashi #Nancy (flashback) Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Trivia *Despite that Ryu believing that the girl he and Ushio saved is Nene Odagiri, it is shown that the girl has different hair color than her, hinting that the person that they saved is actually someone else. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3